Polos dan Berani
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Kepolosan yang keterlaluan yang menyebabkan keambiguan itu tak baik. Baik diri sendiri maupun orang yang ada di sekitarmu. Banyak manusia yang akan salah paham, dan banyak manusia yang akan kelelahan menghadapi kepolosan tak tertandingimu itu... / Dedicated for 'Armin CS05' Challenge /


Eren Jaeger melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar sambil sesekali melompat kegirangan layaknya beruang kuning berkaos merah tanpa bawahan yang kesenangan mendapat madu. Memang benar seperti itu, tapi hal yang membuat Jaeger muda itu senang bukan madu ... Tetapi sesuatu yang lain...

"Aku pulang!" serunya bersemangat sambil melepas sepatunya kemudian menaruhnya dengan rapi di rak—mencontohkan anak penurut yang semenjak kecil dipaksa rapi. Senyum masih terpatri di wajah tampan-manis itu ketika melihat ibunya yang menyambutnya dengan senyum dari dapur.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Eren?" tanya sang bunda sambil menghampiri anaknya yang tampak bahagia. Kemudian mengelus rambut cokelat itu dengan penuh cinta, "Kulihat kau sedang senang... Ada apa?"

"Oh, aku memang sedang senang Ibu," jawab Eren sambil menatap ibunya dengan sayang—sayang anak kepada ibunya.

"Tadi di sekolah aku **menggauli **Armin, Bu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAPPPPPAAAAA?!"

.

.

Carla Jaegar-pun terkapar manis di lantai dingin.

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

**Polos dan Berani **

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Betapa © SheilaOn7  
(**_Betapa...~ambigunya...~ Hati dan jiwanya...~_**)**

**Polos dan Berani © Kyo Kyoya dan Ojandes twitter**

**Dimulai dari percakapan absurd tentang **_**menggauli**_** dan **_**gaul**_

**Pairing: Eren Jaeger X Armin (Friendship)**

**Slight Jean X Armin**

**Warning : Modern!AU | AR | Typos | OOC | Aneh | Gaje | Hint Shonen-ai | Absurd | dan lainnya.**

_**Dedicated **_**for '**_**Armin CS05**_**' Challenge**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

"Carla? Kau tak apa?" seru Tuan Jaeger saat melihat istri tercintanya duduk lemas bersandar pada kepala kasur. Nona Jaeger itu menggeleng perlahan secara dramatis seraya menyentuh kepalanya yang masih pening akibat ulah anaknya.

Oh ya, anaknya.

"Grisha..." gumam sang istri sambil mencengkram lengan kemeja putih suaminya hingga kusut—tanpa peduli bahwa dia yang akan bersusah payah menyetrikanya.

"Ada apa? Ada yang sakit? Ingin kuambilkan obat? Atau kau mau tidur saja?" sang suami bertanya dengan bejibun tanpa mengindahkan istrinya yang mangap kayak ikan koi—karena pembicaraannya diputus terus.

"Grisha, denganrkan aku dulu!" bentak Carla sambil mengguncang pundak Grisha dengan keras—entah darimana ia dapat kekuatan sekuat itu setelah pingsan. "Aku ingin membicarakan tentang putra kita,"

"Eh? Memang ada apa dengan Eren?" tanya Grisha sambil menatap sang istri yang tampak kembali frustasi.

"Ia sudah tak _perjaka_ lagi..."

1...

Grisha Jaegar merasa telinganya kurang bersih dan tak benar. Ia membatin untuk menghubungi teman dokternya yang spesialis THT.

"Kau bohong kan, Carla?"

"Aku tak bohong. Eren yang bilang padaku sendiri,"

2...

Ia tak percaya apa yang dikatakan istri semata wayangnya ini. Tak mungkin anak mereka nan unyu manis sangat plus plus polos telah kehilangan keperjakaannya yang seharusnya didambakan banyak pemuda—sekaligus gadis.

Ia benar-benar akan ke dokter THT.

3...

"Eren telah kehilangan keperjakaannya dengan Armin..."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah umat manusia sekalius titan. Grisha Jaegar berteriak dengan histerisnya melebihi keunyuan seorang _Moe Titan_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naa, Armin," panggil pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Ada apa Eren?" sahut pemuda lain sambil tetap memandang buku di tangannya.

"Kau tahu, kemarin Ibuku pingsan..."

"Loh? Pingsan karena apa, Eren?" tanya Armin sambil mengangkat matanya dari jajaran tulisan kecil imut di bukunya ke mata hijau kebiruan Eren.

"Kemarin pulang sekolah, Ibuku bertanya kenapa aku sangat senang," mulai Eren sambil menerawang ke langit. "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku berhasil menggaulimu, kemudian Ibu pingsan."

Armin diam...

_Betapa...~ambigunya...~ Hati dan jiwanya...~_

Armin menyanyikan lagu—nan galau dengan pengubahan lirik secukupnya—dalam batin nelangsanya.

"Bukankah itu hal biasa Armin? Kenapa Ibuku sampai pingsan mendengarnya?"

Armin kicep. Ia tak tahu harus bilang apa.

.

.

.

.

Jean menghentikan langkahnya secara dramatis saat melihat dua buah manusia yang ia kenal sedang duduk berdua di taman kota. Ia segera menyembunyikan dirinya di semak terdekat dan berjalan berjingkat—layak maling siang bolong takut ketangkap—mendekati dua manusia sama jenis itu.

Memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mendengar apa yang dibicarakan dua manusia itu. Lumayan dapat gosip gratis—sekaligus uang kalau informasi yang ia dapat bagus. Tapi, tolong jangan samakan ia dengan ibu-ibu yang suka bergosip sambil mengitari gerobak sayur.

Dia berbeda.

Jean lebih bermutu... _Cih_

"Kemarin pulang sekolah, Ibuku bertanya kenapa aku sangat senang," suara Eren terdengar dan ia menyimak dengan duduk manis. Dalam batin mengangguk-angguk bahwa bocah Jaeger itu bisa senang ternyata. Tapi apa yang membuatnya senang?

"Aku mengatakan bahwa aku berhasil menggaulimu, kemudian Ibu pingsan."

Jean diam dan matanya melotot ganas sampai rasanya hendak keluar saja bola matanya itu. Sumpah bocah polos seperti Eren sudah _menggauli_ Armin? _Armin kenapa kau mau-mau saja? Aku lebih baik daripada Eren_—batin Jean _ngedumel_ sendiri.

"Bukankah itu hal biasa Armin? Kenapa Ibuku sampai pingsan mendengarnya?"

_What_?! Demi tinggi kakak kelasnya yang hanya 160 cm—tapi kejamnya minta ampun itu. Eren bilang _menggauli_ adalah hal biasa! Hal biasa, garis bawahi hal itu. Jean yang notabene berotak cabul saja tak pernah berani menyentuh pemuda manis macam Armin apalagi gadis.

Ia masih tahu batas, sungguh.

"Ah, Eren ... Kau mungkin salah paham..."

"Salah paham apa Armin?" ucap Eren ganas. "Bukankah kemarin itu _menyenangkan_?"

_**Dafuk—!**_

Eren bilang apa? Menyenangkan? Jadi dia beneran sudah _menyentuh_ Armin yang manis tapi tidak polos itu? Awas ya Jaeger sialan itu! Hitungan menit tangan terkepal ini akan sampai wajah polos menjijikannya itu.

"Iya, Eren... Kemarin memang menyenangkan, aku juga dapat ilmu banyak darimu," Armin berkata dengan senyum manis tertera di wajahnya.

Seketika wajah Jean pucat pasi.

Tidak. Ia kalah dari bocah ingusan macam Eren. Eren yang pertama kali merebut ke-perjaka-an Armin.

Tidak.

Ini tak boleh terjadi.

Jean segera menegakkan tubuhnya hingga membuat semak-semak yang melindunginya bergerak berisik dan menarik perhatian kedua makhluk yang sedaritadi ia curi dengar.

"WHA—JEAN!" seru Eren kaget. "Kamu nguping ya?" tuduh Eren tak berperike-Jean-an.

"Oh... entahlah... Tapi aku tak terima hal ini..." Jean berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan matanya dalam bayang-bayang hitam rambutnya. Tak lupa aura hitam kelam menyelimutinya dengan lembut berkoar-koar di belakangnya.

"Jean, kau kenapa?" tanya Armin sedikit gemetar tetapi berusaha menyentuh jejari terkepal itu dengan lembut.

Jean meliriknya dan segera menerjang pundak kecil itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa yang dilakukan bocah ini padamu Armin?! katakan padaku!" bentak Jean.

"Apa?! Aku tak apa-apakan Armin, bodoh!" bentak Eren sewot.

"Iya, Jean. Eren tak apa-apakan aku," Armin berbicara sambil tersenyum.

Jean diam.

"Tuh kan! Kau saja tak bisa membalas! Kau cemburukan karena kemarin aku bisa _menggauli_ Armin?" ujar Eren dengan nada provokasi yang kuat sambil merangkul Armin yang wajahnya sedikit memerah—karena kelelahan menghadapi dua makhluk _absurd_ ini, tentu saja.

Sekali lagi Armin merasa lelah. Batin maupun raga.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar _menggauli_ Armin?" Jean bertanya dengan wajah _hopeless_ yang teramat sangat.

"Iya!" Eren mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Dan kemarin adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan!"

Jeanpun terkapar indah di tanah tanpa mendengar teriakan Armin yang ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seru Eren ketika telah sampai di rumahnya dengan Armin menguntit di belakangnya.

"Ibu, aku membawa Armin," lapor Eren—ibunyapun melotot kaget secara dramatis. "Ibu punya camilan? Aku ingin mengajari Armin tentang cara menggauli seseorang."

Carla terdiam di tempatnya—menatap nanar anaknya yang tampak sibuk mencari camilan dan Armin yang berdiri dengan senyum manis di pintu dapur.

"'Ren... Lebih baik jangan kau ajari Armin. Dia masih polos..."

"Maksud Ibu apa?" Eren bertanya sambil menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari dalam kulkas. "Kemarin belum selesai aku menjelaskannya ... belum sampai puncak..."

Carla diam lagi—matanya melebar kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan anaknya itu. Ia melirik Armin yang tampak ingin berbicara sesuatu tapi kesusahan hingga wajahnya memerah.

_**Dafuk**_—_jangan-jangan beneran lagi_, batin Carla melihat kedua interaksi makhluk sesama jenis itu tetapi beda reaksi itu. Macam hukum Newton 3 itu—aksi=-reaksi. Sama aksi (atau jenis disini), tapi berlawanan reaksi.

Ia menatap merana anaknya yang membawa sekantung kue buatannya yang ia simpan di laci atas. Merana kuenya dicolong sekaligus akan jalan tak lurus yang dipilih anak semata wayangnya ini. Carla harus merelakan anaknya tersayang, anaknya sudah besar, ia percaya.

Carla mendudukkan dirinya perlahan di kursi meja makan sambil menghela nafas lelah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mendobrak masuk kamar anaknya dan menghentikan tindakan yang diperbuat anaknya itu ... atau biarkan saja.

—lumayan kalau ia dapat gambar gratis adegan panas anaknya dan pemuda manis di bawahnya.

Menampar pipinya keras hingga menggema di rumahnya yang cukup lenggang dari barang-barang. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat hingga lehernya seperti hendak putus—agar menyadarkan dirinya.

_Aku ini veteran fujoshi, tak pantas mengingat kembali_, batin Carla dalam sanubari suci yang menyelubungi kebejatannya. Carla mungkin tak mengingat kembali ... tapi mengenang kembali.

Beda loh...

Alesan aja tapi.

Carla mengangkat bahunya tak acuh kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dengan senyum manis—menyimpan hal tersendiri—serta mulai berpikir, apakah ia dapat uang banyak jika membuat doujin setelah vakum beberapa tahun lamanya?

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Armin ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita!" seru Eren bersemangat sambil meninju udara yang mengepulkan debu-debu halus yang berterbangan diterpa cahaya senja matahari hingga terlihat.

"Umm... Eren," cicit Armin pelan.

"Ya Armin? Ada bagian yang kau bingung?" tanya Eren sambil menatap Armin dengan semangat.

"Sepertinya harus ada yang kau jelaskan pada Ibumu, Eren..." Armin berkata sambil menghela nafas dan menatap Eren pasrah.

"Apa? Tentang metode aku mengajari hal menggauli itu?"

"Ya, Eren." Jawab Armin tegas. "Ibumu, Jean, dan lainnya pasti salah paham akan hal apa yang kau katakan itu,"

"Hah? Salah paham? Apanya? Bukankah itu hal wajar?" balas Eren dengan wajah _watados_-nya.

"Kau berkata menggauli bukan?" Eren mengangguk. "Tapi mereka menangkapnya '_menggauli_' bukan menggauli..." Armin menjelaskan sambil membuat gestur tangan tanda kutip pada bagian salah satu kata"menggauli".

"Hah? Apa bedanya Armin?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukankah sama?"

—Armin _facepalm_.

Kenapa sahabatnya satu ini benar-benar—Ghhhh— Polos atau pura-pura polos sih sebenarnya. Tanya pada Eren dan Tuhan saja...

Armin lelah.

Dengan tak berperike-rambut-an—bukan buah Rambutan—Armin mengacak helai pirang halusnya dengan frustasi dan dramatis hingga beberapa rambut rontok dan membuatnya memekik pelan. Ia menghela nafas dan mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya akibat tersulut amarah—bukan karena Eren terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Hah... Kau mau tau artinya, Eren?" Armin bertanya sambil menatap serius dua manik senada itu.

"Tentu, kau saja sampai frustasi seperti itu,"

Perlahan tapi pasti Armin mengeluarkan senjata pustakanya untuk melawan kepolosan Eren dari dalam tasnya itu. Eren tampak mengerjap kaget kemudian menyipit saat melihat sebuah sinar terang keluar dari benda yang dikeluarkan dari dalam tas Armin.

Kamus tebal bersampul emas.

Berlebihan memang cara pengeluarannya. Tapi hal itulah yang terjadi karena sampul kamus itu diterpa oleh sinar matahari yang berasal dari jendela yang terbuka, menampakkan senja sore hari. Kemudian Armin dengan cekatan segera membuka kamusnya dan menunjuki deretan kata-kata yang tertera untuk mencari di mana "kata kunci" itu.

"Ah," pekiknya senang saat menemukan kata-kata yang ia cari. Armin menunjuk kata yang ia temukan dengan semangat agar Eren segera melihat ke dalam buku.

"Menggauli yang selama ini kau katakan berarti ini Eren," Eren menurut dengan manis saat Armin menunjukkan sebuah kalimat.

_**Ga-ul, ber-ga-ul**__**v**__ hidup berteman (bersahabat): ia tidak suka ~ dengan orang yang tidak berpangkat._

"Ya? Lalu menggauli berarti sama saja dengan _bersahabat_-kan?" Eren bertanya. "Atau dibilang aku menggaulimu berarti 'aku bersahabat dengamu' `kan?"

Armin pingin terjun dari lantai 10 atau mungkin lebih jika ada.

"Coba kau baca yang ini..." Armin menunjuk kalimat lain dengan lemas.

_**Meng-ga-uli v 1**__ mencampuri; __**2**__**cak**__ menyetubuhi; ,mempergauli: suami harus ~ istrinya dengan baik._

Eren diam.

"Itulah yang selama ini orang pikirkan tentang kata _menggauli_ yang kau ucapkan, Eren..." Armin memecah keheningan.

Eren masih diam.

"Kau pasti mengerti bukan? Ada contoh katanya lagi, kau pasti tahukan?"

Eren senantiasa diam.

"Kau sudah besar Eren, kau pasti tahukan apa yang terjadi diantara suami dan istri?"

Eren bergerak sedikit.

"Kau ingat pelajaran Biologi yang membahas alat repoduksi? Pelajaran kesukaan Jean dan lainnya..." Armin mulai kelabakan sendiri karena sahabatnya tak merespon apa-apa. Ia mencoba mendekati Eren yang tampak mematung itu dan menyentuh pelan pundaknya.

"_Naa_... Armin..." gumam Eren pelan. "Apakah benar itu?"

Armin bernapas lega saat akhirnya sahabatnya itu merespon sesuatu. "Ya, itu benar Eren." Jawabnya tegas dengan penuh tekad bulat.

"Agh... tidak mungkin," gumam Eren dengan frustasi sambil tidur-tiduran di lantai meratapi nasib.

"Ya, tapi memang seperti yang terjadi, mereka menganggapnya seperti itu," Armin tersenyum maklum sambil menatap sahabatnya yang sekarang gegulingan sendiri di lantai.

"Tapi masa mereka menganggapku telah mencampurimu?! Aku mencampurimu dengan apa?!" Eren meremat rambutnya. "Menyetubuhi? Apa aku dan Armin itu sebenarnya satu tubuh? Jadi aku bisa dibilang menyetubuhi Armin, begitu?!" Eren merengek sendiri tanpa tahu kabar sahabatnya itu. "Hei Armin! Jawab aku!"

Armin takkan pernah menjawab—dan meladeni—Eren Jaeger yang keterlaluan polosnya itu sampai tak sadar bahwa sahabatnya sedang merenggang nyawa menuju sungai dalam _limbo_ saking _shock_-nya karena ia telah gagal menjelaskan sebuah "pelajaran" penting untuk keambiguan yang ada di dalam ... _hati dan jiwa Eren Jaeger~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-_Tolong __**mengertilah**__ keambiguan akan __**orang**__ yang memang se__**sungguh**__nya __**polos**_-

.

.

.

—**END—**


End file.
